Freight Train
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Freight }}The Freight Train is a train in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The train's locomotive is loosely based on the EMD GP38. The train can be seen pulling a variety of rolling stock, such as boxcars, flatbeds and tank cars. Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can jump and stand on the train while it's moving, which makes for a great way to lose a wanted level, as the player can usually lose the cops when the train enters a tunnel. Unlike every game before it, the train can be destroyed, though only in Online, by simply placing Sticky Bombs on the train engine and detonating them. This may also work with other explosives, though the Sticky Bomb method is the easiest. Unlike the Tram, the driver will not attempt to stop if the track is obstructed. The train is undriveable during free-roam; however, it can be controlled in the mission Derailed. In the PC version, it is also controllable via the use of mods. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Arms Trafficking Air (Bombed using the Cuban 800.) *Prologue *Caida Libre *Derailed *Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act (If Al Di Napoli is killed.) *Bury the Hatchet *Sidetracked *The Big Score (Obvious approach.) Gallery FreightTrain-Locomotive-GTAV-front.png|Front locomotive. Train_GTAVe_Interior_1st_person.jpg|Train interior. Train_GTAVe_Driver_View.jpg|Driver's view. TrainhitsDump.jpg|A image demonstrating the power of the Freight Train. Trivia * Sometimes during single player free-roam, the player can "glitch" his way into the interior of the cabin of the train. While this does not always work, the player may sometimes get popped into the cabin while standing on top of it, or while climbing up to the train's front end. ** The train can also be entered in GTA Online through a glitch; The player must climb on top of the cabin, right above the driver. The player then needs to eat a snack, while their character is eating it, they need to quickly pause the game until the player is sure the snack has been finished. They then need to unpause and the player may now be inside the cab. This does not always work, however, and it may take several attempts. * If the player shoots and kills the train driver, the train will continue to drive at normal speed. * All Freight Trains in the game are operated by Go Loco Railroad, circa 2004 (evidenced by the badges). * The Freight Train will make a stop at the Palmer-Taylor Power Station for a short period of time. However, the train cannot be hijacked at this point. *Some of the train cars are labelled "D-Rail," which sounds like "derail" when spoken. * "LS2004" can be seen on the side of the locomotives. This is a reference to GTA San Andreas which was released in 2004, which also featured and partly took place in Los Santos. * The Freight Train, along with the Cargo Plane and the Jet, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. * Freight trains are seen in some of Trevor's Arms Trafficking missions as a target for Trevor to destroy via aerial bombing. * When riding on one of the train's cars, pictures cannot be taken with Snapmatic. * There is a trick which allows the player to open Snapmatic while standing on a moving train. Doing so, however, will instantly kill the player. * The train has a unique horn that can be heard randomly. Interestingly, when Trevor is driving the Train in Derailed, the horn is much louder than normal. * In the game's sound files, two different horn sounds exist. The second horn's length can be altered by the game. It is only used when an obstacle is blocking the track. ** Interestingly, the Tram uses this same freight horn when an obstacle is blocking it's path. * In some missions, the train will intentionally slow down to give time for the player to dodge it. However in the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act, it will speed up so the collision is bigger. * Rarely, a "ghost train" might spawn in Davis or Rancho without an engine car. It goes incredibly slowly, as the player can easily go faster than it just by walking. Oddly, the train isn't noticed by AI or other trains, as cars will try to go through it as if it wasn't there, and other trains simply go right through it, without even slowing down, and the barriers that signify cars that a train is coming don't come down. It also seems to go progressively slower, eventually stopping. It is possible that this is the result of a spawn glitch, and it can be observed in both GTA V and GTA Online. ** This video partially supports the "ghost train", although it spawns near Davis Quartz. * When following a Freight Train, the NPC driving it may change character models randomly. * The Freight Train can smash through any land vehicle, which causes interesting visual effects on those larger than the tunnel's mouth. * In the enchanced version, In GTA Online the freight train can cause a vehicle to explode on impact, Instantly killing the player. * Strangely it seems to the Enginesound of the locomotive is very low, In real Enginesound can be heard miles away before train even can be seen. See Also *Freight - GTA San Andreas equivalent. *Brown Streak - GTA San Andreas passenger train. *Tram - A similar vehicle which also appears in GTA V Navigation }} ru:Train (GTA V) Category:Trains Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Ground Transport Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Railway Vehicles Category:Trains Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather